Early years
by Daisy72
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Nico and Thalia are in kindergarten! I might add other stuff like grade one. They are demigods but don't know. No flaming please!
1. Percy

**This is Daisy72! I am here to tell you about how Percy feels about First Day of Kindergarten This story will have Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, The Stolls and Nico in it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a Boy, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**:)**

Percy (3rd person)

BANG BANG BANG

" Get up, you little brat!" Gabe snarled on the other side of the door. _Go and rot in a hole._ Percy wanted to say. The five year old rolled out of bed, stalking To his drawer. It was the first day of Kindergarten and Percy was dead tired. He picked out jeans and a blue shirt, his favourite colour. He ate a piece of stale bread. He wanted to gag, but Gabe was watching. Percy's mom was in Seattle doing some important candy business, so Percy was stuck with Gabe for at least a week. Gabe had passed out on the couch, so Percy snuck some blue cookies in his lunch of a piece of dry toast and a small cup filled with water covered in tinfoil. He grabbed his blue backpack and slipped his feet into his shoes. He dashed out the door, shoes slapping against the pavement towards his new school.

**Sorry for this short chapter, but new updates will come! R&R!**

**-Daisy72**


	2. Annabeth

**Welcome to chapter 2! Here we have Annabeth! She is starting kindergarten and in the summary I know it doesn't mention Luke. By the way, he will be in grade 2. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Blue cookies! (::)**

Annabeth (3rd person)

"Anniebef! Anniebef!" Bobby and Matthew screamed in Annabeth's ear. She groaned. Annabeth knew what to expect of two 2 year old kids. She perked up as she remembered it was the first day of kindergarten! She was so excited for school. A whole half day without her step-mom. She sighed in longing for 8:25 to come. She quickly got dressed, ate some cereal (blech) and brushed her teeth. She quickly got her purple coat and her lunchbox and hopped into her dad's Maserati spyder. She shuddered at the thought of spiders. Every night waves of them would crawl toward her and she'd wake up with spider bites on her face. Her step mother always disapproved of Annabeth's fear of spiders, and the bites had always faded before she could show them. **A.N: Not a direct quote, but Annabeth talks about her fear of spiders in MoA)** She ignored the thought, just proud to finally go to school.

**You know what to do! R&R I read a fic called 'The Anti-Sue squad' it's really funny! Adios!**


	3. Nico

**Hi guys! So now we've got Nico! He's awesome. Don't you agree? So, yeah. Hey guess what? I got exactly the same length in 1 & 2!**

**Disclaimer: I'm already tired of this. *sigh* I do not, and never will, own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan beat me to it.**

Nico (3rd person)

Nico was in a magical place. Actually, it sucked like Tartarus. **(Did I spell that right?)** A dumb old school. He was pretty dark and sad for someone five years old. His mom died and his sister joined some club she said was so secret. **(In this story, Bianca is a hunter but doesn't tell Nico.) **He was also yanked out of an awesome hotel called Lotus Casino in Vegas, so he could go to School. Boo. Bianca wouldn't be with him. He couldn't read. He was scared people would be mean. " Don't worry," Bianca tried to lift Nico's spirits. " I got you something." She pulled out a deck of cards. 'Mythomagic' it said. That was Nico's favourite card game. He gave his sister a tight hug and shuffled through the deck of cards. Attack power, Defence levels, and a bunch of other geeky stuff filled the small boy's head. He was now encouraged, hoping to make new friends. Bianca wrapped her arm around me and we continued to walk to school.

**That was a nice chapter for me. R&R! Oh, and COOKIES! (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) :)**

**Daisy72**


	4. Thalia

**Yay! Two updates in one day! Sorry about these short chapters. These are just the 'mini prologues' as I like to call them. I'll make them longer soon!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Boo silly old disclaimer. Well, whatever. I know, Percy, you do it!**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: The disclaimer!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm sick and tired of them!**

**Percy: Fine. She doesn't own me.**

**On with the story!**

Thalia (3rd person)

"Mama? Where's Jason?" The little girl said to her mother. Big blue eyes stared up at her mother's green eyes with curiosity. "I don't know sweets." Thalia's mother admitted. She had a sad look in her eyes, wondering if her baby would actually come home after all. Thalia was a girl who was bright about things. Most things. But whenever her pre-school friends mentioned the name Jason to her, She'd scowl and cry at the same time. She didn't want to be sensitive, she wanted to be strong for her mommy, who thought all graces should be the best. She wanted to be strong for her baby brother. Starting school was very complicated for Thalia and the thought if it made her stomach do somersaults inside of her. Her mother helped her pick out first day of kindergarten clothes. A yellow shirt and blue jeans. She packed a lunch, which consisted of a sandwich, apple slices, A juice box and a Triple chocolate cookie **(::) yum! (::)** Nervously, she clung to her mothers hand, until they reached the brownstone building. Goode Elementary. Grades K-6. Thalia somehow knew she was on her own.

**I'm sorry. I know one certain person in the reviews (pretty much the only one who reviews) wants longer chapters, but I just need to do one more short chapter for the awesome Stoll brothers than I'll get it to the next level! And this is my first fanfic, so R&R! Au Revoirs mes Amis! Maybe do a little F&F (Follow and Favourite)**

**-Daisy72**


End file.
